


Anniversary

by MOCHS



Series: Aeon Ever After [8]
Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/M, Marriage, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 20:21:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18667696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOCHS/pseuds/MOCHS
Summary: In the aftermath of Leon & Ada first wedding anniversary celebration, the blonde still can't believe the raven haired woman is his spouse. Light fluffy romance ahead.





	Anniversary

With his belly sated with oysters, clam chowder, fillet mignon, and chocolate lava cake that were all lovingly prepared by his wife, he held her in his arms as she relaxed against him. Their bare skins touched, providing them with intimate warmth to keep them comfortable through the night. Not that they weren't comfy to begin with, the lovemaking some moments ago was phenomenal and the couple collapsed in a happy heap.

Leon _still_ couldn't believe that he was living his fantasy of being with Ada for the rest of his life. The fact that they've been married for a year and counting was just jaw dropping. The Asian woman had not run away from him since she said their vows. She was _always_ there when he woke up in the morning. Ada Wong was really his _wife_ , now and forever.

"Penny for your thoughts, handsome…" Ada spoke and yawned sleepily.

The blonde looked down and kissed her forehead, "Just amazed that we're together."

There was a chuckle from her, "You're _still_ shocked after a year of marriage?"

She tilted her head up, kissing his chin before nuzzling his cheek and resting her head in the crook of his neck. Leon held her closer, "You have that enchanting effect on me."

Her long shapely leg was entwined with his in response, "Am I dazzling you now?"

He groaned, feeling his nether regions growing hot but at the same time, not liking the soreness of his body from their fornication before. "I take it that it's a yes." Ada replied, still teasing him.

The DSO agent placed a hand on her chin and brought his wife's face closer to his, sealing his devotion for her with a gentle kiss. "You'll always dazzle me from now till death do us part."

Mrs. Kennedy returned the kiss and yawned again, "I know, my dear. I know." She stroked his arm soothingly and snuggled herself up against him into a more comfortable position before continuing her words, "I'll let you rest and we can have our encore in the morning." He could tell that she was exhausted after a busy day of cooking and celebration. It was also true that he was tired as well.

"I love you, Ada." Leon whispered and draped a hand over her waist.

She rested her palm on his, "I love you too, Leon. Happy Anniversary…" Her words trailed off at the end and her breathing gradually slowed down, indicating that she had entered dreamland.

He looked down at her lovingly before a shine from the moonlight streaming in got his attention. His eye had caught the sight of the purple gem necklace on the bedside table that was on top of the Kindle she got for him and he remembered what she said earlier.

" _We are red and blue. Purple signifies_ _ **us**_ _, it's a wonderful gift."_

Leon grinned like the Cheshire cat and renewed his vow to cherish and love her for the rest of his life. With that, he finally allowed himself to be detached from the world and like his beloved spouse, he too fell into a deep sleep.

Life was good.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote about Ada's feelings about her marriage to Leon in "Serenity". Now it's time to write some from Leon's perspective. This story is full of Aeon goodness, is it not? :D


End file.
